


Rescued

by EclipsedMoon



Series: Warring Sides [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, ladybug pv
Genre: Brother AU, Demon AU (mortals have given them a name), Different realms AU, F/M, Felix and Adrien have been around as Black cats longer than Bridgette and Marinette, Ladybugs kill their partners, Paranormal AU, Plagg adopted the Agreste boys, Sister AU, There are spirits and akumas in this world, They don't trust each other AU, Tikki is protective of her adopted nephews, Trying to figure out how to make it work, Yokai AU (Adrien calls them yokai), enemies au, the ladybugs don't even know they have partners till they are rescued, they might be a bit ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 16:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11627631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipsedMoon/pseuds/EclipsedMoon
Summary: Marinette and Bridgette are fighting a tainted spirit alone. It has taken their weapons and they are stranded in the air way above the city. They aren't strong enough to use their powers without an assisting item. Will they be rescued or doomed to become Ladybug pancakes?





	Rescued

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the sneak peek at the demon world I'm writing. Adrien and Felix are the demons in this world. :D

“Ladybug!!” Lady Scarlet shrieked. She jerked against her bonds, helpless to save her sister as she was tossed into the air like a rag doll. Marinette shrieked her name. Ladybug had her weapon snatched from her earlier. They depended on one another to keep each other safe, they had no one else to help them.

She could feel Tikki’s worry gnawing at her as a soft question drifted through her mind. Bridgette could barely make out what Tikki asked; but, Bridgette didn’t care.

They had wings but Bridgette and Marinette didn’t know how to summon them. Tikki refused to teach them. Apparently, Ladybugs had abused that privilege in the past and Tikki was afraid to trust them, that was understandable.

Bridgette watched helplessly as her young sister stared at the ground in horror, her pigtails coming loose. She flipped about before she finally spread her arms and legs out. Tears streamed from the young ladybug.

Ladybug was so high in the air that landing would kill her despite Tikki’s protective suit. “No!” Bridgette screamed when the tainted spirit turned its gruesome gaze towards her. It grinned, exposing its hideous jagged teeth. She struggled in the bonds before it tore her free. She bit down hard on the monster that came too close to her mouth, causing the spirit to yowl before glowering at her. She desperately grasped for her yo-yo as the darkened spirit took to the air. A cry escaped her when she dropped the weapon. She watched it fall.

She blinked when a black blur emerged from the darkness. She inhaled sharply when it slowed. She stared at the black clad male as he caught her weapon in one hand, Marinette’s was in his other. He was wearing a cat themed costume. His sapphire blue eyes briefly snagged hers before he angled his body. His long platinum blond hair masked his face.

The tainted spirit holding her stiffened. Bridgette didn’t notice; her gaze was glued to the slender cat themed male.

He ignored them as he tossed Marinette’s yo-yo. Ladybug’s screams turned into helpless sobs. Bridgette gasped when another blur flipped over him, catching the weapon. He was gone as quickly as he had appeared. This cat, she assumed it was a he and was a cat, hadn’t even slowed down. Bridgette blinked when the pale blond flicked his wings and vanished into the darkness of the night.

“Death has come.” The dark spirit whispered in a frightened voice as he tightened his grip upon her person. Lady Scarlet hissed, struggling to breathe. “The hunters are here! No magical being is safe!” Bridgette’s heart stuttered. She wondered if she should be afraid of these new comers. “Stay away from me!” The spirit screamed with so much fright that the older ladybug could practically taste it.

Bridgette shrieked when it threw her. She instinctively reached for things that were way out of her reach. She snapped her gaze about, a black blur catching her attention. Her gape locked with sapphire blue eyes, an irritated scowl curling his lips as he flicked his large bat wings. He vanished once more, revealing that the frightened spirit was fleeing.

Bridgette could feel tears burning the corners of her eyes. She grit her teeth and fought them. She was a ladybug. She _had_ to find a way to survive. She was still the herald of creation. She held her hands before her. She knew that she was still new to Tikki’s power but it was better to try.

Lady Scarlet grit her teeth as red light formed between her hands before fizzling out. She tried a few more times. Tears of frustration threatened to find their way to freedom. “You aren’t strong enough to do that yet.” A soft honey like voice spoke. It was alluring and soothing.

Bridgette snapped her attention about, searching for the male voice. She grit her teeth upon seeing nothing but buildings below rapidly approaching. She opened her mouth to speak only to release a startled cry when she had felt strong arms wrap around her waist, snatching her free from her descent.

She inhaled sharply when they angled upward with a sharp beat of his wings. She dug her fingers into his arms from the sudden jerking motion. Bridgette twisted in the grasp to turn to see who held her. She froze when her gaze locked with sapphire blues. His pupils were oblong and his cat ears looked real cat. She listened to the whooshing air, remained trapped in his hypnotic gaze before a realization sank in:  Marinette’s sobs had been cut off.

She jerked about in his grasp, earning a sharp hiss from her savior. “My sister!” She held back a sob refusing to think of what could’ve happened to her. She froze when his velvety voice drifted around her.

“It’s alright. We have her.” His voice was soothing and wove around her like a magic spell, taking her mind to where she was distracted from her current troubles. His voice calmed her frantic heart.Her mind filling with thoughts of only him, little did she know he was using his charm to shut her up. She heard a tut of disproval from Tikki before muttering something about his magical charm.

“‘We’?” Bridgette questioned when Tikki’s voice broke his spell. He was no longer speaking. She scanned the horizon for her sister. She gave a startled cry when another cat themed, winged boy appeared before them.

He looked younger than the cat that held her. The younger cat was a darker blonde than the older who held her, and he had acid green eyes. He held Marinette bridal style. “Ladybug.” She called as her sister snapped her attention upward, tears blurring her vision.

She wiggled out of the grasp of the cat holding her. She didn’t notice the two cats releasing them nor being placed on the buildings top or the yo-yos they placed on the ground. Marinette held onto her older sister as soft voices filled the air. Ladybug jerked back as Lady Scarlet twisted around.

The two black cats were slipping away. She held her hand out and her weapon flew into her grasp. She wanted answers and she had a feeling that these cats could answer them. She didn’t trust these black cats either. She tossed her yo-yo towards them only to have the head of the spotted weapon deflected by a silver staff. The younger cat glared at her, his pupils flashing into narrow slits. The older one had his fingers spread apart. Darkness swirled at his palms as black lightning arched between his fingers.

_You girls don’t want to pick a fight with them._

“Why not Tikki?” Marinette hissed. They had been warned by the Ladybugs of the past to never trust a black cat. They weren’t sure why. Bridgette trusted the ladybug users and Tikki. She also trusted her gut and it was telling her that they meant no harm. Harm would come if they proceeded to attack. She hesitated as Marinette tossed her weapon towards the youngest.

His ears folded back as he twirled his staff, deflecting the weapon. Ladybug hissed when the darkness swallowed the head of the spotted yo-yo. She tried pulling it back only to have it snatched from her. The oldest cat closed his slender fingers around the weapon’s head. “I was kind enough to retrieve the weapon for you. I suggest you don’t use it against us.” The youngest cat hissed. They didn’t trust the two ladybugs. Bridgette could read it in their posture.

What had happened for them not to trust Tikki’s chosen ones? Bridgette jerked back when her yo-yo was snatched from her . . . by Marinette. The black cats weren’t even paying attention to Lady Scarlet. Bridgette darted to her sister, trying to pry the weapon free; but, one of the Ladybugs of the past had a snare on her and was whispering in her ear.

“The reason you don’t want to fight them is that they are more seasoned than you and you will be killed!” Bridgette blinked when a bright red light appeared before the black cats; Lady Scarlet felt like that wasn’t the true reason for not fighting these cats. The goddess glared at her two chosen ones. Her red hair flowing around her as if in water. Her blue eyes hard with anger.

Marinette looked startled at Tikki’s sudden appearance. Bridgette noticed the bright smile curling the youngest cat’s mouth. “Aunt Tikki!” That snagged Bridgette’s attention. She watched the cats as Tikki proceeded to lecture her chosen ones.

The younger cat darted for the goddess, his arms open for a hug.  The older cat grabbed the younger’s tail and dragged him into the shadows before promptly vanishing. So are these cats the chosen ones of Plagg? “Hey, Tiks?” The goddess turned her attention towards Bridgette. “Are these cats our counterpart?” Silence filled the air along with a chill.

Bridgette looked up to see that the goddess was staring at her. Her gaze was hard and expressionless. “Why do you say that?” She said slowly, choosing her words carefully.

“Because you told us that your closest brother, Plagg, was the opposite of your light power. They can manipulate the darkness and one of them called you ‘Aunt’.” Bridgette flinched when Tikki’s expression darkened. The protective side of her emerging.

“If you so much as harm them, you will be in the world of pain. Kill them, you’ll lose the miraculous permanently and you will no longer be welcomed in this realm.” _So these cats are part of Tikki’s family?_ Bridgette knew she was already growing attached to the older one. She felt she had known him for a while.


End file.
